takokujinfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramen Rendevouz with Religion
Scene Information Logger: Akihiko Participants: Mizuki, Anara, Akihiko Location: Konohagakure - Ramen Shop Log With the sun high in the sky, it's just about lunch time in the village of Konohagakure. Mizuki has wandered into the Ramen Shop, looking for some food and deciding for once that a little bit of junk food wouldn't be going too far astray... the body is a temple, after all. Although it's still in the depths of winter, the girl doesn't seem to be wearing much more than she would in summer time. So she takes a seat at the counter and looks up at the menu for a few moments, running her fingers through her long hair as she tries to decide exactly what to buy. Finally she opens her mouth and asks the restaurant owner, "I'll have one lamb with mixed vegetables, thanks." Then she sits back, waiting while the delicious smells of the food cooking wash over her. "Oh, and some green tea as well!" She adds on, realising that she's thirsty after all the walking she's done during the day. After a hard days work at helping rebuild some of the buildings of Konoha Lita finds herself headed towards the Ramen House to get some lunch seemingly alone as she enters the entry way. Her multi-colored eyes scans the place and she gets looks from alot of people not seeing her before. She wears simple enough clothing, but her features and physique is one that would catch anyone's attention during these cold and lonely times. She takes up a seat in the back of the restaurant and crosses her legs like any lady would as she sat up properly in her chair. Soon after she'd take up a menu and check out the clientel inside the place for potential recruits. There was more than just a single worker helping rebuild the ravaged village of Konoha. Scores of carpenters and other laborers being brought into the village through contractors, due to the lack of sheer workforce within the walls of Konoha. Kenta also happened to be one of them, brought in to help rebuild some of the apartment complexes that are going to house plenty of now homeless families, broken by the seige that happened from the Chikagakure. News traveled fast it seems. The door to the Ramen House would open and a man dressed in some heavier clothes would enter. Thick jean pants that were worn and have a few small holes on the knees, along with a durable jacket and a belt around his waist with a few tools belted to it. Some had been left behind since they were on loan from a store. Pausing at the entrance, he'd squint his eyes as he adjusted to the lighting and found what he was looking for. "Haha, hey there Lita-san! Didn't expect to find you here for lunch. Figured you'd try to eat somewhere with more expensive food." he said with a grin, poking fun at the woman before he'd venture over to the table where she sat and took a seat across from her. "Ahem... anyways. What's good here today? I'm starving!" he says, snatching up another menu and eyeing it critically as he scanned over the various selections. Breathing in the scent of her green tea as it arrives, Mizuki closes her eyes and relaxes. 'Oh gosh, how am I going to keep buying food if I can't get any money? I'm really glad they accept the little bit I brought from home,' she thinks to herself as she turns to look around the restaurant. She notices the entrance of a laborer, and Mizuki thinks, "Well, one way or another, I'm definitely not joining the labor force.' However the man starts talking to lady who seems a little too prim and proper to be eating in such a place as this, not that there were many shops operational yet. She decides to watch the pair converse, for the moment being content to just wait for her food patiently. Lita would look to Kenta with a grin asking, "Why wouldn't I be here? Isn't this were all the workers come to get food for cheap? Now like I have that worry, but it's nice to hang out with my fellow workers." She leans in closer to the man and whispers a bit loudly, "Besides, where else can you get paid to see a bunch of muscular men working out huh? I say I have the better of the deal here." She leans back and giggles lightly as she notices Mizuki looking there way. She eyes blink at the girl, but no words were given as she gives a look of interest before looking back at Kenta for the moment. The more masculine of the pair holds up the menu a bit closer to his face, squinting at some of the small print explaining what made up some of the dishes... "Hrm.. maybe get the ramen with the pork... I've always had a liking for pork." he mutters to himself, only half listening to Lita as she spoke to him about cheap food and manly muscly men. "Pff, admit it. You aren't watching all those other old cooks. You're watching me work all day while you pretend to hammer in a few nails every few hours." grinning slightly behind the menu. "So anyways... what are you getting? Try the pork special. It looks pretty delicious. Even has the picture next to it. Maaaaan, it's so crappy outside. I think we should get environmental bonuses for risking our health out there. You know, I almost got killed earlier. Some idiot was carring around a bucket of nails one floor up and dropped them. Luckily for me I had moved out of the way at the last second. Didn't even know what happened until all those nails were plinking down around where I stood. Morons I tell ya." he complains with an angry scowl on his face. Mizuki quickly checks over the pair sitting at the back table, trying to notice the sign of any of those forehead protectors she's seen. ALthough she can't see any, the girl turns back to the counter, looking away from the pair at the back. Thinking that she'd been noticed, the girl makes a concerted effort not to turn back, even knowing that she might be being watched. 'Don't want any ninjas thinking I'm trouble' she notes to herself. But she can still hear the male talking, and listens carefully. If the woman noticed Mizuki paying too close attention, she obviously hadn't clued her lunch partner in. The woman at the table would look to Kenta as she would gesture with her hands as she said, "Oh please forgive me for that, but I was checking out someone of interest and lost track of time. The nails fell about you as I tried recovering what I could before leaving the area before I was busted. I dare not say what would've happened if the foreman in charge would've seen what was happening." She nods her head in Mizuki's direction as she looked at Kenta to give him the visual queue as to who she had her eyes set on. Kenta just peered over the menu at Lita as she admitted that she was the moron responsible for nearly slaying him by a rain of deadly nails. "What?! That was you? You're an idiot. What the heck were you 'doing' exactly? Or should I ask who?" the man asks with a sigh, not giving any hints that he indeed picked up faint hand gestures. "Right right. Soooo sorry. If you were sorry, you'd buy me lunch." hiding his affirmation of Lita's little silent directions. Kenta would then slide back into his chair, leaning against the wall behind him and gazing out at all the customers in the shop. "Pretty busy place huh? Wouldn't doubt it since alot of the other guys head over here for their breaks too. Hey... where's the waiter.. or waitress? I'm hungry dangit." muttering the last part. Finally Mizuki's food arrives, and she suddenly forgets all about the pair of people sitting towards the back of the restaurant as she starts eating. The girl's mannerisms show some style and breeding - obviously she's used to being in a situation where the highest of manners are expected. She makes sure to eat slowly enough to taste the food. No point in wasting decent food. After her first few mouthfuls Mizuki remembers about the pair behind her, and looks back again briefly before turning back to her food. As she takes her next bite, the food goes down incorrectly, and the girl starts coughing, trying to clear her throat. Lita would giggle at Kenta as he made the comment of her "sleeping on the job" and slaps at his menu. "Sure i'll pay this time around, but you owe me later." she says in a sultry way. She menu lays flat to the table as she looks about for the waitress to take their orders and waves a girl over wearing an apron. "We're ready to order hun, can you take the order please?" she says smiling to the waitress. Hearing the other girl at the bar choking, Lita jumps up saying, "Kenta-san please save that girl from dying!" placing him on the spot to interact with the young woman. Sitting back against the wall, Kenta rests one arm along the back of the chair and the other resting atop the table with one leg draped along the rest of the seat. Menu still in the hand that was on the table as it gets smacked down. "Later huh? We'll see. If you're sorry enough." he said with a smirk before the waitress finally makes her way to the table, taking the order that they were ready to give like five minutes ago. "I'll take the uhm... pork special.. two bowls please. Extra pork. Great place you guys got here. Makes me wish I had a place around here." he says rather warmly to the waitress before the sound of choking is heard from across the restaurant.. Kenta leans to the side to see the girl they were moderately watching choke on her meal. Before he knew it, Lita commands him to save the girl from choking. "What? Dying?" he replies, sliding out of his seat and moves hurriedly over to the distressed customer. Before the choking girl knew it, Kenta's arms were around her chest and locked as he tried to expell the whatever was choking her out of her mouth. SQUEEZE! And not in the perverted way either. However tempted he was... Just as the man grabs her from behind, Mizuki has managed to clear her throat. Of course, she's still coughing a little, since y'know, it's pretty hard to stop once your throats irritated. So the guy grabs her from behind, and Mizuki reacts reflexively, slipping out of his squeezing arms and on to the floor. With a quick motion she flips back up to her feet, coughs once, and says, "Thanks for your... ahh... affections, but I'm not like that." She coughs once more, and then a grin spreads across her face, "Sorry, I shouldn't joke with you. Thanks for trying to help. It was just a reflex." Mizuki sits back down, patting her chest a little, then introduces herself, "I'm Mizuki Schwender." Lita would chuckle at the spectacle as the waitress padfoots around the action in the place as she goes to turn in the orders. Upon the introductions, the mixed eyed woman would wave lightly at the girl saying, "Call me Lita, as you might've already known when Kenta here walked in. Care to join us at the table?" she says rather confidently. She shakes her head at Kenta as he let the girl escape his grasp and kicks out a chair for the young girl to sit. "Forgive us, we're new in town and often don't worry about others who are well trained in combat. Those were some slick moves even in the midst of danger. Where did you learn to move like that?" she asks taking a sip of her tea. With his arms wrapped around the girl, Kenta would soon realise that she was a slippery little fish... his victim of aid quickly ducking down out of his grasp to easily move to safer grounds that weren't riddled with body groping action. He'd stand there for a minute, looking somewhat surprised. Kenta's head would tilt down, peering at the lack of a body in his arms before turning his head towards Mizuki. "Geez, you're an agile little thing." he comments with 'genuine' shock before letting his arms drop to his sides. "Heh, well.. I saw you from across the room.. and couldn't help myself. I just had to hug you." he says, going along with it with a smirk. "Not to worry though. Lucky for you, you weren't seriously choking. But one can never be to careful. Wouldn't be right to just sit back and watch you die." pointing this out with a nod before patting the girl on the back rather firmly. After the little spectacle comes to an end, the male of the little trio ahems a little. "So yeah, glad to see you weren't choking for real. Feel free to join us, as Lita offered. We just ordered so we can shoot the breeze, Ah... Schwender-san.. was it? Interesting name." he comments before shuffling back to his seat and getting comfy once again. Tilting her head as she thinks about the situation at hand, Mizuki decides that sitting with the pair certainly couldn't hurt. She picks up her meal and brings it over to their table, glad that she was taking her time and will still have plenty left once their meal arrives. She sits down, coughing one last, and pulls her chair in to the table. Underneath, she crosses them, matching Lita's posture. "Ahh, actually my name is Mizuki. It's pronounced differently here from where I come from, but Mizuki is fine. And I'm a War Priestess, or was before I left my homelands. That's how I learnt to move like that." She nods her head, affirming her own words as she lifts her spoon to her mouth, sipping quietly at the sauce in the bowl of ramen. "My surname is really more of a title... but that's a whole other story." Lita would look to her as she mentions that she's not from Konoha and that she was a War Priestess and leans onto the table placing her chin to her wrist. "Oh really? So what brings you here and what do you do as a profession?" Eys of brown and blue, Lita looks about the place to make sure there were no other eavesdroppers to listen in on their conversation. She looks to Kenta for a moment before looking back, but the glance was filled with all kinds of words that only he would understand from the hebi born native. Watching their new table mate join them at the back of the shop, Kenta drags his cup of water across the table and brings it to his lips to take a long dring of the ice water before setting it back down with a bit of a refreshed sound. The man quirks a brow as he's corrected and even informed about the origin of the last name... some sort of title as War Priestess. "Ahh, a title? That's cool. Alright then, Mizuki-chan it is." he amends with a sage little nod and a grin. It wasn't long though before the waitress returns to the table with three bowls of ramen. Two for Kenta and one for Lita, the male of the trio thanking the waitress with a playful swat to the girl's bottom and sends her off all a-flustered. "Well, you two can chat it up. But I'm starving. So if you'll excuse me." he says before eyeing Lita and catching those faint signals as he brings up the chopsticks and snaps them apart. "Itadakimasu!" he declares before feasting on his pork ramen. Mizuki looks quite peaceful as she says, "Well actually I'm not here on purpose. The temple I lived at was destroyed by an invading army, and we fled and ended up here. So I suppose I'm just here to make the best of the situation. Profession? Well, I guess I don't really have one here. No one knows of my God, so I can't start up a temple. I guess I should probably find something to do." She shrugs, and smiles to Kenta, "And if Mizuki, or Mizuki-chan if you like, is fine." With that she takes another bite of food, smiling warmly to the two. "Interesting... I happen to know of some people who could use some faith right about now. Care to tag along to see them? I'm more than sure you're okay with dealing with the infirmed and ailing." She'd go to her bowl and begin eating as well before their lunch break was over. They very well can't spend the rest of their time simply chatting without getting some type of nurishment. Kenta, quite easily completely absorbed by the consumption of his lunch, might seem to be not paying attention to anything being said. But quite the contrary, the man's eyes occasionally looking over at Mizuki as she spoke and then over at Lita when she spoke of inviting Mizuki back to their little gathering of people. With a long, drawn out slurp of a group of noodles, making him look like a ramen squid for a minute, Kenta clears his throat. "Hai hai~, Mizuki-chaaaan." he says with a laugh, "Lita is quite right though. I'm sure your presence would do well for the morale of some of the people Lita speaks of." he says, "Times have been hard on lots of people, and it's affecting us all." a bit of a somber tone in his voice. Thinking about it for a second, Mizuki leans back in her chair. As she sits there and the moment drags out, the girl gets distracted by the scent of the tea and food, and lifts her spoon to her mouth, absentmindedly finishing her meal. Then she looks to Lita and answers, "You know, I'd really like that." Then she looks over to Kenta and nods her head. "You're right, I've heard all about what this country has been through in the last few months. There are lots of people who need some hope and light in their lives." she replies. Sitting back in her chair, she sighs, spending a few moments thinking and looking back and forth between the two standing in front of him. "I've spent a lot of time doing things like taking confessions, and been in more than one interrogation, so I'm pretty good with people. I'm going to trust you, so would you," she says, looking from Kenta over to Lita, who she can tell is hiding something (although she suspects Kenta as well), "mind trusting me with your real name?" Lita would grin saying, "You're sadly mistaken if you think that'll happen here. We're not kidnappers or anything like that, just trying to find others that.......sympathizes with our beliefs." She finishes off her food and stands to her feet tossing some ryo on the table. "Follow, don't follow. Join, don't join. It's your choice and yours alone to make. nobody's forcing you.." She'd pass by Kenta's chair and rub him from shoulder to shoulder as she walks past and winks at the chef in th back. "Meet me at the crossroads after dusk, i'll be waiting there to meet with you, Tah." She then steps out of the ramen house and off towards the worksite she and Kenta were at before. Seems that the war priestess was a bit more observant than either of them had expected. When Mizuki called out that they were working under false identities, Kenta would chuckle slightly. He was quite ready to pursue the notion that his name was indeed Kenta, but she seemed rather receptive to their cause so he didn't zealously try to convince her of his false identity. And while he was debating this, he had managed to devour the second bowl of ramen with an audible sigh of content.. and a few pats of his belly. "Aaah! Food always tastes better when it's free!" he comments as Lita pays the bill and leaves Mizuki with instructions on where to find them later. He too would begin to rise from his seat, "Heh, don't listen to her. I wouldn't mind if you showed up. I still owe you for that hug. So I'll return the favor by letting you give me one later, eh?" he says, as if that'd tempt the girl. He'd pat the girl on the shoulder firmly, "Anyways. Lunch is about over, so we should get back to work. Nice meeting you Mizuki-chan." he says, a bit more audible than their discrete conversation moments ago before heading on out. Back to the grind stone as it were! *** END SCENE ***